


Angel Angel Fly Away Home

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: Leading Into A Life [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autism, Choking, Established Relationship, M/M, but not in a sex way, serious topics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a bad habit of inhaling food and, well, it definitely backfires.</p><p>Featuring stir fry! And life insurance mentions! And Kevin! And most importantly, fluffy bathroom kisses.</p><p>(These summaries have gone to shit I'm not even sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Angel Fly Away Home

Cas had suggested something new recently. He wanted to try tacos. It turned out, he was pretty fond of them. Without the onion of course, because onions were just abominations.

Now, its Deans turn to pick something new, and maybe get Cas interested.

"I don't know."

"Hey, you can help me pick all the ingredients. We can even order online, and they deliver, so we don't have to go anywhere." Dean said.

"What if I don't like it?" Cas asked quietly.

"I'll make a box of macaroni, just like taco night. If you don't like it, you can have that." Dean explained.

"Ok. Do we use your school laptop computer?" Cas asked.

"Yep, but you don't have to look if you don't want to. I could just list off stir fry stuff, and you say yes or no." Dean offered.

"Ok. I can do that. Can I have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch?" Cas asked.

"Of course. Why don't you get out the sandwich stuff, and I'll get the laptop booted up?"

Cas stood up as his way of answer, and went to the kitchen. He smiled and stood up as well.

Dean walked to the closet and opened it up. He found what he was looking for up on the shelf. His school laptop, only ever used for writing essays, the occasional youtube video, porn back before he moved in with Cas, and ordering food. He went to the table and managed to stretch the cord from the wall to plug it in.

"Careful of the power cord sweetheart."

"Ok." Cas mumbled distractedly. He was still rummaging around the fridge for the strawberry jelly.

"So, stir fry is usually vegetables, but I know you don't patricularly love vegetables because of the texture. So, how about I list some off?" Dean asked.

"No onions." Cas said quickly.

"Of course, no onions. What about... Bell peppers?"

"Too spicy."

"Brocolli?"

"Maybe."

"Beans?"

Cas stopped and turned to him. He had found the jelly, and held it up triumphantly, a little smile on his face. Then he seemed to remember the question, and his eyes went squinty.

"I like black beans. And I like field peas a lot, but Gabriel says they aren't beans. They look like beans." Cas said quietly, almost to himself. Dean chuckled and stood up.

"They do look like beans. You want me to get both, and maybe we save the peas for later?" Dean asked.

He got down a couple of plates and took them to the table, while Cas found a couple of dull knives and brought them along. He set the peanut butter and jelly out, then adjusted them to be turned at just the right angle on the table, even as Dean picked one up and moved it to his side.

"That sounds good. Will you spread the peanut butter, and I'll cut the crust?" Cas asked.

"Of course. So, black beans. Broccoli, maybe cooked in a different pan so you can try it first. What else? Usually there's rice." Dean said, as he got to work on spreading the peanut butter.

"Rice is good. Can it be white rice? Or brown rice, but I'd prefer white." Cas said.

"Ok, white rice, check. Maybe... Mushrooms?"

"Mushrooms are fungus Dean."

"Ok, no mushrooms. What about squash, or zuchinni?" Dean asked.

"Well... Could you cook that with the broccoli? To try? I don't like it but..."

"What?"

"I know you like it. I'll try it." Cas said. Dean smiled and held out his hand. Cas took it, and Dean squeezed a little.

"Thank you sweetheart."

"What about some meat, huh? There could be grilled chicken, or steak pieces, or sausage, or even hamburger." Dean said.

"That all sounds good." Cas said.

"Wanna just choose one for now?"

"The sausage. The not really spicy one."

"Ok, perfect. I think we have some things to work with. I mean, it's literally exactly what was in your taco, but with sausage instead of hamburger. But, if that's what you want, I'll make it happen." Dean smiled. Cas nodded and smiled back.

"What do we do while we wait for it?" Cas asked.

"You want to play a board game?"

"Ok. I'll get candyland."

* * *

"Yahtzee!" Cas yelled. He grinned wide, and Dean smiled back at him.

"Good job, hey, you were always better at games than I was." Dean smiled.

"Ready to make dinner?" Dean asked.

"Ok. Do we have carrots?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'd rather they be crunchy then steamed. I can wash them and put them in at the end." Cas said.

"Man, have you been reading cook books at the library again?" Dean chuckled. Cas shrugged shyly and smiled a little.

"It all looks good."

"Hey, no argument there. Why don't you go get a bath while I cook?" Dean suggested. Cas nodded and stretched, then headed off towards the bathroom.

Dean picked up their game as he listened to the sounds from the bathroom. Cas' setup was a familiar sound now. Light on, fan on, water on, door shut, the shuffle as he checked for his towel, then stripped off his clothes.

He finished picking up and put it back in the closet, then went to the bedroom. He pulled open the bedroom closet and found Cas his pajamas. They were something he gotten him online, long-sleeved bee pajamas and pants. When he found out Cas actually did like the cotton material, he had ordered two more pairs with different designs.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to open the door." Dean said. He heard Cas slosh the water, and he stepped inside.

"Here, I got you your bee jammies."

"Can I have a different shirt?" Cas asked.

Dean nodded and put the pants down, then went back to the bedroom. He got Cas a plain white t-shirt and brought it back, and Cas smiled at him.

"Thank you Dean. Will you still make the macaroni? Just in case?" Cas asked.

"Of course. Hey, remember to turn the water off when it gets to the silver thing. We don't need another accident." Dean chuckled.

"I'm sorry."

"No, hey, it was an accident, it's ok. It's even a little funny now, thinking about all those bubbles. Just be careful, ok?"

"I will." Cas promised.

"Ok, I'll be right in here making dinner." Dean smiled.

He shut the door and headed to the kitchen, where he got out two pans and two pots. The water was first, for the macaroni, then he measured out his rice. He put the butter in and stirred until the dry rice was all but gold from soaking it up, then added the water.

Next was the vegetables, and he washed and chopped up the zucchini and squash. He slid it in the pan, then added olive oil and salt. Next went washing and dropping in the broccoli, and stirring it all together.

Once he had done that, he cut open the sausage and chopped that up into round slices, and put it in the second pan. He turned down the heat on everything and put down his knife, then stepped away to check in on Cas.

He could hear him faintly humming along to some Disney song, probably from the little mermaid. Despite his resistance to electronics, he sometimes would watch cartoons. He'd get an ice pack for any headache he thought it might bring on, from noise or over stimulation, and he'd get Dean to watch with him. Cas had made that damn rapunzel song get stuck in his head for a week.

Knowing everything was fine, he went back to the stove. He stirred the rice, flipped the vegetables around, and poured the macaroni into the now boiling water. The sausage was still fine, so he cracked open the can of black beans from the box at his feet.

The beans went in the microwave, and he made sure he covered it with a paper plate, so he wouldn't have to clean the thing out later. He stirred everything again as he waited, and when the microwave beeped, he left it there to cool down a little.

"Dean?" Cas called.

"Yeah?"

"When do I get out?"

"Why don't you go ahead now? It's almost done." Dean called. He heard the water sloshing, and he nodded to himself. He needed to get those carrots washed for Cas.

* * *

So, what do you think of the broccoli?" Dean asked.

"Good. And the carrots are good. The rice and beans are good too. Do you like yours?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, it's good. Hey, good choice on sausage too. I love this stuff." Dean grinned.

"Hey, you want to try the squash? Or zuchinni?" Dean asked. Cas looked over at Deans plate but he shyly shook his head.

"It looks squishy." Cas said quietly. Dean chuckled.

"I guess it is, a little. Hey, you want some macaroni?" Dean asked.

"I think I'll stick to this. Thank you though." Cas smiled.

"So, what did you do yesterday? You were at the library with Garth, right?"

"Yes, I read dinosaur books with him. He seems fond of dinosaurs, and his puppet. I read a cook book, like you mentioned earlier. I saw Benny too. He came to pick up Garth, and he offered me a ride, but I said no. He said to tell you hi. Did I tell you that yesterday?" Cas asked.

"I think so. Hey, by the way, I saw Bobby, he said I have to fill in for a guy at the shop Monday. He's just on vacation, so he'll be back next week at regular time." Dean explained.

"Ok, that's fine. I suppose then I can try to get a shift at the hospital for Monday." Cas offered. Dean nodded as he scooped up more food.

"You really shouldn't put so much in your mouth." Cas said innocently.

Dean sputtered at the accidental innuendo. Then, he sat up. He tried to take a breath.

Dean banged on the table loudly. Cas jumped, and got out of his seat. Dean stood as well, and clutched at his throat.

"Dean- Dean!" Cas yelled. Dean just wheezed, and wobbled backwards.

"Dean, Dean breathe!" Cas screamed. Dean shook his head, and hit his stomach. It wasn't doing anything.

Cas bolted. He ran to the front door and ran down the hall. Dean was sure he would die right there. But he heard banging as his eye sight went a little blurry with tears.

Cas stumbled as he ran to Kevins door. Then he was banging. It hurt his fist, so he switched to his flat palm, and it was too loud, but he kept going.

Finally, _finally _ __ __, Kevin opened the door. He looked startled, but he didn't have time to say anything as Cas grabbed his shirt. He dragged him by his collar, all the way to the apartment.__

Dean was on the floor now, his eyes rolling back as he tried to get air. Kevin looked from Dean, then back to Cas.

"Choke!" Cas screamed. He flapped his hands as Kevin went to work.

"Cas, find Deans phone, and call help." Kevin instructed.

He couldn't though. He watched as Kevin went to Dean, and dragged him to stand up. He turned Dean around towards the sink, and put his arms around Deans stomach. He felt a bad feeling at that, but it was covered by panic. His eyes stung from tears, and his hands clawed in his hair now.

Kevin started pulling Deans stomach in, hard. He made Dean heave forward, but it wasn't working. Then, finally, with a weird sound, Dean spit out a sausage, and a wad of food in the sink. Cas whined at the gagging noises that followed and covered his ears. He hummed as he ran to their bedroom and picked up Deans phone. A hand on his shoulder stopped him, and he jerked away.

"Its ok, he's ok." Kevin panted.

Cas whimpered and flapped his hands. He carefully put the phone down and let Kevin lead him back to the kitchen. Dean was now on the floor again, taking in big gulps of air. He coughed and looked to where they were standing.

"Dean!" Cas yelled. He hurried to him and crouched down, then wrapped his arms around Deans chest.

"Hang on- let me- let me breathe buddy." Dean huffed.

"Dean!" Cas yelled again, this time accusatory. Dean managed a weak laugh.

"I'm sorry, you're right. Small bites." Dean said quietly.

His voice was rough, and his chest was going to fast up and down. His legs were shaking, so Cas laid down, putting his head in Deans lap, and putting a hand out on Deans knee.

"Its ok... Its ok..." Cas cooed. Dean put a hand in his hair weakly, and Cas leaned into it, despite Dean not asking before touching.

"Kevin, you actually just saved my life dude." Dean smiled. Kevin shrugged. 

"I took some classes after my ex girlfriend choked on a date. She's fine, but she decided she didn't want to go on any more dates when I... couldn't stop her choking and just crushed her boobs." Kevin said awkwardly.

"Well... However you learned it, I'm glad you did." Dean smiled. He let his head fall back against the cabinets, and Cas turned to press his face to Deans stomach. Dean noticed he was shaking now, and pulled him up to hug him. Cas moved easily and wrapped his arms around Deans chest.

"Why don't you stay and eat? We got plenty, especially since I don't think I'll be eating anything else tonight." Dean chuckled.

"You sure? I don't want to intrude." Kevin said politely.

"You saved Dean though." Cas spoke up.

"Yeah, stay. Have something to eat. There's no way I'm lettin' you go without thanking you somehow. Seeing as I really don't feel like standing up yet, I'm not in any shape to bake you a thank you pie." Dean smiled.

"Well... If you're sure. I need to go shut my apartment door. I'll be right back." Kevin said. He smiled and turned, going out their wide open front door.

"Dean, you scared me." Cas mumbled.

"I know, I'm so sorry. You saved me though, you got Kevin. That was good thinking." Dean smiled weakly.

"I forgot to call 911." Cas said regretfully.

"It's ok. It takes them about eight minutes to get here. If you hadn't gotten help, I'd probably..." Dean stopped, not wanting to scare him.

"It's ok though. Cas, you made the right call. If it's fire, car crash, blood, or break-in, you call 911. If its choking, flooding, or an animal emergency, you get help." Dean said. Cas nodded and put his head on Deans shoulder. At some point he had managed to get in Deans lap without him noticing.

"Ok, you need any help?" Kevin asked, stepping back in the door.

"No, I'm ok. Cas, get on up so I can stand up.

"No, you need to rest." Cas mumbled. Dean chuckled and lightly pushed his shoulders so he'd look up.

"If you let me up, I'll rest at the table." Dean said. Cas reluctantly nodded and got up. He pulled Deans arm to help him stand up, and Dean smiled.

"Kevin, come here." Dean said. He walked forward and hugged him, and slapped his back, which Kevin reciprocated awkwardly.

"I owe you, seriously. Here, here's a plate. Have whatever you want." Dean smiled, handing him the sturdy, plastic dish. No more ceramics after the shelf fell down that one time. Dean was getting glass in his feet for weeks, and it scared Cas to death.

"Dean, sit here." Cas motioned. He sat Dean down in a chair, and brought a pillow to put behind Deans back. He just smiled and let him.

"Kevin?" Cas said.

"Yeah?"

He wasn't expecting to be grabbed in a hug, but as he looked down, there were definitely arms around his waist. He turned in the grip and found that Cas had pressed his face to his back.

"Thank you for saving Dean." Cas whispered. Kevin nodded and turned so he could hug him back, then looked up at Dean. He just grinned and shook his head.

* * *

After helping put away the food, Kevin had left. Cas decided to do dishes later, and went back to the table with Dean.

"I need to get you to bed." Cas said.

"Well, sweetheart, I can get myself up. I'm feeling fine now. Just, I mean, a little startled. Thinking about checking up on my will and life insurance, but I'm really ok." Dean said.

"Let me get you in bed. Tomorrow you can do things on your own. Please?" Cas said. Dean sighed and smiled.

"Ok, I guess that's fair." Dean chuckled. Cas dipped his head and reached over, then pulled Dean up by his arm to stand.

"Dean, this way. You need to brush your teeth." Cas said. He pulled him to stand in from of the bathroom mirror, but Dean backed up.

"I... Really don't want to. I don't want to put anything else in my mouth right now, if that's ok." Dean said. Cas nodded.

"Go put on sleeping clothes. I'll meet you in a moment." Cas said. Dean smiled and leaned forward, hesitating until Cas nodded to kiss his cheek. Cas watched in the mirror and smiled.

"Go get dressed." Cas chuckled, when Dean started to kiss his face all over.

Dean relented and followed his instructions, stripping off his jeans and socks. He put on clean underwear and a plain shirt, and laid down under the covers in his own bed. When Cas came in and saw, he just nodded.

"I intended for you to join me, Cas." Dean said.

Cas perked up immediately, and looked to Deans bed. He stopped, and debated. He left his bear where it was, and climbed into bed beside Dean.

"No heart beat bear tonight?" Dean asked.

"I want to hear your lungs moving." Cas said calmly. From anyone else, it might have sounded creepy, but given the situation, Dean understood.

"Yeah, I think I'd like to hear that sound too. Touch?" Dean asked. He nodded, but he didn't pat the bed or roll over.

Instead, Cas pushed on Deans side until he turned away, and wrapped his arms around him. He put his leg over Deans, and pulled him in closer, in a way Dean would describe as his octopus hold.

"Take a deep breath." Cas whispered. Dean did, and Cas nodded to himself.

"You're ok. You're ok." Cas repeated.

"Cas, you alright?"

"I-I was really scared." Cas whimpered. Dean started to turn, but Cas held him down.

"Stay there. I want to-" Cas stopped, not really sure.

"I want to cry." He said finally.

"You can cry, it's ok. Do you want to talk about it?" Dean asked. Cas nodded against his back. His hands fidgeted on Deans waist, and Dean smiled a little.

"I was happy a minute ago!" Cas said, getting frustrated and wiping at his eye.

"It must just be sinking in, huh? You're mind is just catching up with what happened, now that all the excitement is over. It's normal." Dean said. Cas nodded.

"I just... I don't want you to die, but I know you will one day. But not now. Ok?"

"Yeah, I understand. Not anytime soon." Dean agreed. He heard Cas' breath hitch, and he put his hands over Cas'.

"What if you do? What do I do?" Cas asked.

"Cas, don't think about that, ok? It's all taken care of." Dean said quietly.

"How?"

"Well... I really was serious about that will and life insurance. If I were to die, you would get this place. It would be put it your name. Everything in here would be yours. My car, that would go to Sam. My money, that would be split evenly between you, Sam, and Bobby. You'd have enough money to take care of yourself."

"I don't want money, I want you!" Cas said quickly. His breath caught, and he whined, and Dean did turn over this time.

"Hey, shhhh, easy now." Dean said quietly.

"I'm going to hug you, and rub your back. You listen to my breaths, ok?" Dean said.

Cas nodded and Dean pulled him in to his chest, letting him get a few tearful whines out, before actually crying. Dean rubbed his back and shushed him, and Cas wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him in closer. The other arm curled up, and he balled his fist in Deans shirt.

"I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared of if you die, and I don't want to be alone." Cas panted.

"You won't be. Hey, listen, you won't be. You've got a good life Cas. You've got Charlie, and Gabriel, and now Sam. You've got Garth, and Meg, and Kevin. And hey, hey, look up. You've got me. You've always got me. If I die, you know I'll be watching over you, like uh, like an angel."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise."

Dean reached down between them and stuck out his pinky. Cas chuckled despite himself and shook his pinky. Cas then sat back, and wiped his eyes.

"I think I'd like being an angel. They're warriors in the bible. I think I'd be a different angel though. Maybe just, a nice one. But not soon." Cas said.

His voice was still shaky, and Dean knew he had to salvage the situation before Cas broke down again, and before he lost it himself. He smiled through wet eyes, trying not to think about Cas passing before him.

"Tell me about angels Cas." Dean said, shutting his eyes.

"Well, I was named after one..."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why it got so dark at the end. I meant for them to just fall asleep. I guess I've been channeling my real life too much. My grandpa recently got sepsis, then had a mini stroke. Everything has been stressful, and I've been purposefully kept away from most of the details, but... I guess the stress just came out in the writing a little.
> 
> He's ok though, and so are Cas and Dean. Despite the weird seriousness of this, I'm not planning on killing either of them off.


End file.
